little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Trust helps Disgust
On shore, under his castle, Trust played the same song Disgust sang to him on his clarinet, Tito lay nearby as Trust played his clarinet. He stopped and sighed and got up off of the rock. Trust started walking around, getting Tito's attention and causing him to get excited. "What is it, man?" asked the chihuahua. "That voice." Trust said, "I can't get it out of my head." He turned to Tito, saying, "I've looked everywhere, Tito. Where could she be?" Not far away, Disgust and her friends finally managed to get her to the shore. It was exhausting, but everyone made it to the shore. Kaa, Baba Looey, and Jim were the only ones exhausted and weary that they collapsed near the rocks! Disgust started to wake up and pushed her hair out of her eyes. As she did, she noticed her new knees and was caught by surprise. She raised one of her legs above water and saw a foot (the Inside Out characters have five fingers on their hands, but no toes). She waved her foot and was fascinated. She had finally gotten her wish of having legs and being a normal emotion. As she marveled at her new legs, Roger flew overhead and landed on Disgust's leg. "Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!" he exclaimed, "Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me, I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?" Disgust shook her head no, but kept smiling. "No? No, huh?" Then Roger thought for a moment and said, "Well let me see. New . . . seashells?" Disgust didn’t respond, but smirked at Roger, hoping he’d find out the answer. "No new seashells." Disgust shook her leg to get Roger to notice, and he stood on her leg, annoying Jim. "I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now," he said. "But if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll -" "SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT!" Jim shouted. Finally, Roger jumped up, seeing Disgust's legs, and rose up in a flutter at the outburts. "She traded her voice to the goddess of chaos and got legs." Jim explained, "Jeez, man . . ." By that time, Roger had flown and sat on a rock by the crow. "I knew that." While Disgust attempted to stand, Kaa and Baba Looey explained to Roger what was going to happen. "Disgust's been turned into a normal emotion." said Kaa. "She's gotta make the male emotion fall in love with her, and he's gotta ki- he's gotta kiss her." added Baba Looey. Her legs were a little wobbly. It was as if watching a baby try to stand on its own with no support for the first time. "And she's only got three days." said Jim. Disgust managed to get on her feet, but quickly found herself unable to stand still. She quickly lost her balance and fell over in the water, causing a splash that got Kaa, Baba Looey, Jim, and Roger wet and causing Roger to have a piece of seaweed hanging off his nose. Another piece of seaweed was on top of Disgust’s green hair. Jim got frantic. "Just look at her. On legs. On normal emotion legs! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her uncle say? I'll tell you what her uncle'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a crow, that's what her uncle'd say!" he complained, turning his attention to the young snake and donkey. Other than Jim's frantic yelling, Disgust was getting up and getting the seaweed out of her hair. Hearing this, she saw Jim starting to head into the water, and then she picked him up and shook her head frantically, trying to make him change his mind. Disgust didn’t want her uncle to find out about what she just did, and, picking him up and shaking her head no are in an attempt to stop him from going to tell Shen. Jim carried on complaining. "I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute . . . and don't you shake your head at me, young lady." Eventually, he stopped complaining and spoke in a normal tone of voice. "Maybe there's still time. If we could get that goddess to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be . . . just be . . ." Jim's hope for Disgust started fading away when he saw Disgust's sad, gloomy face. Fearing that Disgust would get more depressed than she was when her grotto was destroyed by Shen's anger, Jim finally started to give in, saying, "Just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that male emotion." Disgust smiled and kissed the crow before putting him down. "Boy. What a softie I'm turning out to be." he said. Roger came across what appeared to be a white sleeveless dress, a gold sash with turquoise jewels, a matching Egyptian collar with a transparent blue sari sticking out from underneath, gold wristbands with turquoise jewels that are attached to the sari, gold sandals, and a matching headband with a point in the front and two small, turquoise stones. Roger grabbed the dress, sash, collar, sari, wristbands, sandals, and headband. "Now, Disgust, I'm tellin' ya," said the toon rabbit, "If you wanna be a normal emotion, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see." Before that, he noticed that with Disgust's mertail gone, she wasn't wearing anything from the waist down, …except her shell bra and mermaid bikini bottom. Meanwhile, Trust continued trudging down the beach, unable to take the girl’s voice out of her head. But as he walked, Tito detected a scent, one that he recognized from before. Suddenly getting excited, he tried getting Trust to follow him. "Trust, look!" cried the chihuahua. Trust looked stunned. "Tito? Huh . . . what," Tito just happily started running ahead of Trust. The guy saw his pet chihuahua rush off. "Tito!" Back with Disgust's friends, they managed to dress Disgust up in the white dress, gold sash, gold collar, blue sari, gold wristbands, gold sandals, and gold headband over her orchid ascot, green bandeau top, and matching mermaid bikini bottom. She felt giddy wearing her first normal emotion clothes. Roger gave a wolf whistle as he checked out his friend. "Ya look great, kid!" he said. "Ya look - sensational." Kaa and Baba Looey agreed, but Jim felt skeptical about the dress, sash, collar, sari, wristbands, sandals, and headband. "The female green emotion must be this way! She's this way! Follow me!" Suddenly, everyone heard Tito's excited shouting nearby and looked. They spotted Tito running towards them. Kaa and Baba Looey yelped, got spooked, and hid under the shallow water. Roger flew off, and Jim, knowing that Disgust would need him, rushed to the female green emotion and hid in her dress. Disgust tried getting away from Tito. But the hyper chihuahua kept intercepting her at every turn. Disgust got on a small boulder at the beach as Tito kissed her face. "Tito!" Trust called from a distance. Tito stopped licking Disgust, turned, and ran to his master, leaving Disgust to smile at the chihuahua. "Tito!" Trust called before seeing his pet, and tried to calm Tito down. "Quiet, Tito! What's gotten into you fella?" As Trust petted his pet, his eyes widened when he noticed A sitting on the boulder. "There she is!" Tito said. "Oh . . . Oh, I see." said Trust, as he approached the girl. Disgust tried to compose herself by moving her headband back on her head. "Are you O.K., miss?" asked Trust, as he playfully ruffled Tito's head. "I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you." he said, "He's harmless, really - . . ." Trust stopped talking and stared at Disgust, but as he did, he started having a feeling. There was something familiar about her. Disgust smiled very lovingly at him. "You . . . seem very familiar . . . to me." Trust said skeptically, "Have we met?" Disgust nodded yes with a big smile on her face. "She's the one, the female green emotion I was talking to you about earlier!" Tito cried in excitement. He tried to lick her, but he was pushed down by Trust. "We have met?" asked Trust, as he grasped her hands, "I knew it! You're the one - the one I've been looking for! What's your name? Tito turned to Disgust with excitement and also started feeling joyful and curious. "Yes, what is it?" he asked. Disgust tried speaking. But with her voice gone, nothing came out of her mouth. "What's wrong?" Trust asked, "What is it?" Disgust patted on her throat and showed Trust her neck, trying to show that she couldn’t talk. "You can't speak?" Disgust shook her head sadly. This caused Trust to feel down. "Oh." he said, "Then you couldn't be who I thought." He was sure that this girl was the one who saved him. Tito rolled his eyes in frustration. "Oh, brother!" Disgust is his master's rescuer! Couldn't he see that? Disgust did the same thing before coming up with an idea. I know! Disgust thought. She moved her arms and hands around as if she was trying to do pantomime or charades. Trust tried to figure out what Disgust was trying to say. "What is it?" he asked, "You're hurt? No, No . . . You need help." Disgust tried to make more hand movements to communicate. But then, she lost her balance and fell off the boulder! "Whoa, whoa, careful," said Trust, as he caught Disgust in his arms. "Careful. Easy." The two stared at each other in a shocked and awkward way. "Gee, you must have really been through something." said the green male emotion, "Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on . . . Come on, you'll be okay." As Trust put Disgust's arm over his shoulder, she glimpsed behind her and gave her friends a big grin. Kaa, Baba Looey, and Roger smiled at her and wished her good luck. Trust guided Disgust toward his castle. Walking was very hard for someone who spent their whole life swimming! Regardless, Trust was patient and made sure Disgust did not fall. Eventually, they arrived at Trust's castle. Later in the day, Disgust was introduced to the people working at the castle. The first order of business was to clean Disgust up and get her washed for dinner. In her tub filled with bubbles, Disgust played with them, overcome by fascination. Pouring warm water from a jug over her head was a unicorn-Pegasus pony with a dark blue coat, moderate cyan eyes, and a moderate sapphire blue mane and tail, wearing light sapphire blue eyeshadow. Her name was Princess Luna, the castle maid. She was nearby, and she helped in getting Disgust cleaned up. "Washed up from a shipwreck?" gasped Luna, "Oh, the poor thing! We'll have you feeling better in no time. Jim, who was hiding in Disgust's dress, peeked out, but saw Luna overhead, taking the dress, sash, and sari and preparing to leave the room. "I'll just - I'll just get these washed for you." she said. In another room, the dress, sash, and sari were put in large tub, and Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, and Applejack helped wash them. Unfortunately, Jim was still stuck in these clothes, and he couldn’t get out. "Well, you must have at least heard about this, girls." Sunset Shimmer said, beginning to talk. "No!" Fluttershy exclaimed. Sunset Shimmer washed the dress, sash, and sari, causing Jim to feel uncomfortable with each scrub and movement, saying, "Linda says she's a princess, but since when has Linda ever gotten anything right? I mean really, this girl emotion shows up in rags and doesn't speak-" "Madame," said Jim. "Please!" As this conversation went on, he was squished by a presser, along with the dress, sash, and sari, but he recovered immediately afterward, though he landed on the clothes in the laundry basket. "Not my idea of a princess." said Sunset Shimmer, as she took the dress, sash, and sari and hung them on a clothesline one by one, "If Trust's looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here." As the clothes were hung from the clothesline, they were moved towards the nearby castle. Jim jumped out of the dress and landed in a room through a window. Relieved to be out of that experience, Jim started to get up. But as he did, he saw something absolutely horrifying: beheaded fish with sharp blades, cooked squid and octopi in a pan, and worst of all, deep-fried crows on a plate. This was the castle kitchen, and the sight of so many dead sea creatures was too much for Jim to take. He fainted in fear. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:X Helps His Girlfriend Category:Spin-offs